As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,612; 4,222,580; 3,384,385; and 4,685,859; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wheeled cart constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these previously patented structures are neither designed nor adapted for use in transporting large rolls of material.
As anyone who has had any experience with handling rolls of carpet or linoleum is aware, the rolls are very cumbersome to maneuver when placed in a vertical orientation due to the inherent instability produced by a relatively high center of gravity.
In addition, to complicate matters even further, there are many instances wherein the vertical orientation of elongated rolls is desirable such as from the standpoint of floor space savings during storage and while transporting the rolls down narrow aisles and around tight corners.